Rosie's Jealousy
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Violet, Rosie's cousin, arrives on Sodor and, to Rosie's horror, she and Thomas fall in love with each other. How far will Rosie go to get Thomas back?


**Here's a new Thomas parody story by me, which focuses on Rosie and a character I created myself. Rosie will be quite out of character, but that's needed for the story, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine. It belongs to HIT Entertainment.**

* * *

It was summer on the Island of Sodor - as it usually always is. It nearly always seems to be summer on Sodor. The other countries of the world need to have a nice long summer, just as much as Sodor. All Sodor has that other countries don't is a ridiculously large railway.

Rosie was puffing cheerfully on her way to Brendam Docks, to meet the Fat Controller. Rosie always seemed to be cheerful for some reason. Could have been due to the fact she was a nice little engine, the nice weather or since she was using some new coal which Henry had to use in place of his special coal. It was unknown whether this was good or bad coal, but it can be assumed it could be bad, since Rosie was cheerful. No one is ever that cheerful, so something must have been wrong.

Rosie puffed into the docks - and she screamed like a crazy fangirl. Thomas was waiting on the track beside her, and he was shuddered in terror when he saw Rosie (more terrified than whenever he saw Diesel 10). He about puff away as fast as he could from this insane tank engine, who was overly-obsessed with him, when the Fat Controller came into view, holding his ears. "Rosie! Stop screaming right now! People will think I'm eating you!"

Rosie stopped screaming instantly, but gazed happily at Thomas, hearts in her eyes (seriously, hearts really were in her eyes!). Thomas stared back at her, feeling a nervous knot in his boiler (no, there wasn't really a knot in his boiler, that's just a figure of speech).

The Fat Controller cleared his throat, opened his mouth to speak - then closed it again and put a finger to his lips, looking sheepish. "I forgot what I called you here for. Hold on a second." He took a bar of chocolate out of his coat pocket, unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. "Ah, now I remember! Who says carrots are brain food? They're rabbit food! Chocolate is brain food! Carrots make you act like a rabbit!"

"Um, yes, Sir," replied Thomas anxiously. "Now what have you called us here for?" He wanted the Fat Controller to tell him quickly, so that he could get away from Rosie.

The Fat Controller stuffed the rest of the chocolate bar into his mouth, dropped the wrapper on the ground, then looked up at Thomas and Rosie, his face covered in chocolate. "I have a surprise!"

Thomas sighed, unimpressed. "Last time you told us you had a surprise, Sir, it was a surprise for you! And you just wanted to show us that it was a year's supply of cream cakes. What is it now? Two years supply of ice cream?"

"No, Thomas," muttered the Fat Controller crossly, gritting his chocolate-stained teeth. "It's a surprise for you!"

"Ooh, have you set us up on a date!" Rosie cried happily. She looked around the docks. "Hmm, Brendam Docks isn't my idea of a date - but as long as Thomas is there, it'll be so romantic.

Thomas screamed out loud in terror, not wanting to go on a date with this overly obsessed fangirl engine. The Fat Controller held his ears. "Shut up, Thomas!"

Thomas instantly stopped screaming. The Fat Controller took his hands away from his ears, before replying quietly, "No, I'm not setting you two up on a date."

Thomas grinned triumphantly, while Rosie's happy face fell.

"Well, where's the surprise, Sir?" asked Thomas curiously.

"Right here," replied the Fat Controller, pointing to the track on Thomas' right.

A small tank engine puffed on the track on Thomas' right and stopped right beside him. She was exactly identical to Rosie, and could easily have been thought to actually be her - except she was a lighter shade of purple.

Thomas actually did think she was Rosie. As the engine smiled at him, he quickly glanced from her to Rosie, then back at then engine, to back at Rosie, his eyes going crazy. "Two Rosies!" And with that, Thomas began screaming in terror again, like someone famous being chased by a bunch of fangirls.

The Fat Controller held his ears again, and tried to shut Thomas up, but it was no good. He couldn't be heard, because Rosie and the engine noticed one another, and they began screaming too, like fangirls when they saw someone they liked, except these two fangirls were screaming happily over each other.

When they all finally stopped screaming (to the Fat Controller's relief), Rosie and the engine gazed happily at each other, while Thomas continued glancing frantically from side to side at them.

"Rosie," the engine exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, duh!" replied Rosie. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, duh!"

"Er, no you don't, duh!"

"I do now...duh!" The engine winked.

The two female tank engines gazed happily at one another, while Thomas' eyes continued to shoot from side to side, before doing his trademark eye roll, as he usually does when he's happy or surprised (needless to say that he wasn't happy right now).

After his eyes stopped rolling, Thomas looked curiously at the other engine. "Who are you?"

"Thomas, this is Violet," smiled the Fat Controller. "Rosie's cousin."

"Is she really your cousin?" Thomas asked Rosie.

"Well, he said it!" Rosie smiled.

Thomas looked at Violet, who smiled sweetly at him. Thomas thought she looked pretty. He smiled back at her. "Hello, Violet. I'm Thomas. Have you heard of me?"

"No."

"Oh." Thomas looked disjointedly down at his buffers. I thought everyone knew me, he thought glumly. I thought I was a famous tank engine.

"You are to show Violet around the island," the Fat Controller told Thomas. "She will work with you on your branch line."

Thomas grinned excitedly. "Yes, Sir!"

"Please, Sir," put in Rosie, "why can't I show Violet around the island? After all, she is my cousin."

"Because I think she needs Thomas to show her around!"

Rosie rolled her eyes to look at her cousin and crush. Neither of them were taking any notice of her; they were gazing admiringly at one another.

"Hey, Violet," said Thomas. "I think you're cute!"

Violet let out a scream, once again, like a fangirl; one which had been complemented by a celebrity she loved. Rosie had heard what Thomas said and, shocked that the engines she had a huge crush on liked another female engine, screamed like a fangirl which had seen the celebrity she loved complement another girl. Then, for no reason, Thomas started screaming too, as did Cranky, who was standing nearby, and all the workmen.

The Fat Controller held his ears again, and ordered everyone to shut up, but he couldn't be heard over the screaming. So he ran to his car, which was parked nearby, got in, started up the engine and drove away quickly. "I gotta get away from all this screaming! I need peace and quiet...and fooooood..."

* * *

Later, Rosie was pulling a heavy train of ten heavy coal trucks from the mine, along the main line to Dryaw. She was going at five miles an hour, because she was so weak, and always struggled to pull trains which had more than five pieces of rolling stock. She had tried to tell the Fat Controller to let a stronger engine like Henry or James take it, but he said they were doing odd jobs - which certainly were odd. James and Henry were, further away, pulling trucks of streamers and balloons to a party. It was very odd indeed. Trains wouldn't really transport party decorations. But that's being going on for some time on Sodor, so no one on Sodor thought it was odd.

So Rosie puffed along, struggling with the not very long line of trucks, which were too heavy for her and were laughing at her for being weak.

"You know what it is, guys," the first truck in the train called out to the others. "Rosie has a crush on Dennis. She's trying to impress him by struggling, which makes her look lazy."

All the trucks shared a long and stupid laugh.

"Shut up," shouted Rosie, which was something the seemingly sweet and innocent little tank engine didn't shout to anyone very often (apart from to Salty, whenever he would try to tell her one of his rubbish stories). She stopped where she was, fuming. "I don't fancy that grey pig on wheels! I fancy sweet and cheerful Thomas!"

"Oooooh!" the trucks all remarked in unison. This annoyed Rosie more, so she gave the trucks a bump. Some of the coal in the truck coupled behind her fell out and landed on one of the rails on the line running beside her's, which happened to be Thomas' branch line.

Rosie was about to puff on, when she spotted Violet puffing in the opposite direction as her on Thomas' branch line. She was giggling sweetly, and Rosie wondered why. She founded out Violet came closer. Rosie saw, to her horror, Thomas was coupled behind her cousin. They were puffing and giggling together. Neither of them noticed a fuming Rosie, whose water in her boiler was boiling even hotter in her anger.

Then, Violet's right front wheel hit the coal on the rail. She cried out as she came off the rails and landed on her left side, beside the line.

Rosie was a little shocked, but also, a bit amused. Thomas was completely shocked. "Are you alright, Violet?"

"I think so. I seem to have hit some coal."

Thomas wondered if Violet had hit her smokebox harder than she realized. Then he noticed the coal on the rail and looked at Rosie. "Rosie? Did you drop that coal?"

"No! It wasn't me! It was the trucks!"

"She fancies you, Thomas!" The first truck in Rosie's train called out. Then he and the others cried out as Rosie bumped them again.

Thomas, bored at being told something Rosie had let him know countless times, turned his attention to Violet. "I'll go and fetch Rocky! Don't worry! Rosie, you stay here and make sure Violet is okay while I'm gone." And Thomas steamed quickly away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rosie asked Violet, a little concerned for her cousin.

"Oh, yes, Rosie!" Violet grinned widely like an idiot. "Thomas is going to help me! He's really sweet, isn't he, Rosie?"

"Um, yes." Rosie couldn't help feeling nervous about the way her cousin and her crush were getting along, even though they had only known each other for an hour, seventeen minutes and forty-three and a half seconds.

Soon, Thomas returned, pushing Rocky, who was in a bit of a fuss. "You inturrupted my weightlifting, Thomas! And I was improving and getting stronger."

"No, you weren't, Rocky," sighed Thomas, coming to a stop beside where Violet lay. "You're a crane. You're built to lift heavier things than hand weights, which make you look stupid when you lift them. Now do what you were built for and lift Violet back to the rails."

Rocky looked at Violet and grunted. "She's too light! Not a proper weight!"

"You're a grumpy fellow, ain't you?" Violet frowned.

"He isn't usually," whispered Thomas. "But since Murdoch mocked him that he was stronger than him and can pull more than he can lift, Rocky's been wanting to be better than him."

"Murdoch doesn't usually mock people," put in Rosie curiously. "He's usually very quiet. How long has he been doing that for?"

"Since James mocked him when he came over for a sleepover at Tidmouth Sheds. The mouse, which lives there with us, squeaked at Murdoch, and he didn't like the noise and James called him a scaredy engine. Since then, Murdoch's finally gotten an attitude and wants to be better than everyone."

While Rosie struggled to try to picture this new Murdoch, Rocky swung out his crane arm over Violet and lowered his hook. Some workmen, who just popped up out of nowhere, attached chains to Violet. One of the workmen hooked Rocky's hook onto the chains. Rocky lifted up Violet and placed her onto the rails in front of Thomas, who had backed away from Rocky a bit to give him space to put Violet down in front of Thomas, facing him.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked Violet, worriedly.

"I'm fine," smiled Violet. "Thanks for saving me, Thomas."

"Oh, please," huffed Rosie, unimpressed. "All he did was bring Rocky for you."

Violet ignored Rosie and continued to smile at Thomas. "You're my hero."

"Hey!" Rocky shouted, annoyed. "I'm the one who had to lift you up and put you back onto the track! You were heavier than I thought!"

Violet ignored Rocky as well. Thomas smiled back at her, then he coupled up to her, Violet was coupled to Rocky and Thomas pulled them away. The workmen disappeared into thin air. Rosie was left alone with the trucks.

"Oooooh!" the trucks cried in unison again.

"Rosie's got competition!" giggled the first truck.

Rosie bumped the trucks again, and this time, she shook the coupling between her and the first truck loose. Not realizing, Rosie puffed away, annoyed, leaving the trucks behind on the main line.

* * *

A little later, the trucks were smashed to pieces, as Gordon came racing along the main line, having just been repainted, hit the trucks hard, breaking them apart, sending coal flying everywhere and getting himself covered in coal dust, making him cross.

* * *

That night, Rosie was steaming towards her sheds. She lived in a brick shed in a yard near Tidmouth Sheds. Another shed was next to her's, often unoccupied. She had asked the Fat Controller to build another shed, next to her's, so that Thomas could move in with her. So, to shut her up, using all the money he had saved to buy a lot of food, the Fat Controller had to pay the workmen to build another shed and siding next to Rosie's for Thomas. It was a big waste of money though, as Thomas didn't move in, as Rosie had hoped. He stayed at Tidmouth Sheds, with his friends, wile Rosie slept all alone.

Tonight, however, she was not to be alone. As she backed into her shed, to her surprise, she noticed another engine parked in the other shed. It wasn't Thomas, however, and it wasn't Violet.

"Percy?" Rosie exclaimed in surprise.

The little green tank engine looked at her sheepishly. "Is it okay if I sleep here with you tonight? Thomas has pushed me out of Tidmouth Sheds, so that Violet can sleep there. I went to see the Fat Controller and asked him could I sleep at his house, but he said I couldn't. Not only did he think I was stupid - which I'm clearly not - for wanting to sleep in his house, but he was afraid I was going to steal his food."

Rosie was shocked (about how Thomas was treating Percy for Violet, not Percy's stupid idea to try and sleep in a house). "Sure, Percy. Thomas has become a right jerk since he met my cousin! That's no way to treat his best friend!" Rosie clenched her teeth, making her look more evil than sweet. "And he certainly hasn't been treating his girlfriend right!"

"Who is Thomas' girlfriend?" asked Percy curiously.

"What?" Rosie was shocked and annoyed to hear this. "It's me, Percy, you idiot! You really are stupid!"

"No I'm not!" Percy huffed defensively. "And Thomas doesn't think you're his girlfriend, Rosie! He thinks you're annoying!"

Rosie's law dropped and her eyes widened, making her face go from looking evil to funny. "A...A...A..." She stuttered, being unable to say the word.

"Annoying," said Percy bluntly. "Honestly, why do you have a crush on him, Rosie? I dunno why we were best friends. After all, he once said I'm ugly!"

"He was only saying the truth," muttered Rosie quietly.

"WHAT?" Percy burst out, having heard what Rosie had said.

"Look, Percy! How am I going to win Thomas over Violet?"

Percy, being the stupid engine he didn't know he was, forgot Rosie's insult and began thinking of ways for Rosie to win Thomas.

After a while, he came up with an idea which wasn't too stupid. "You need to impress him!"

"But I try to do that! I try to be like him!"

"Maybe you need to be exactly like him! You always try to act like him. Maybe you need to look like him."

"Hey, you're right!" Rosie smiled brightly. "I'll do just that! Tomorrow, I will go to the works and have a blue coat of paint! Thomas will like that, because he thinks blue is the only colour for a really useful engine!"

"Which it isn't," mused Percy. "Because Thomas isn't really useful these days."

Rosie was very excited about this plan. She was glad Percy, of all engines, had thought of this. "Percy, you're a genius."

"What's a genninuss?"

Rosie, too happy to correct Percy over getting another word wrong and tell him what it meant, fell happily asleep - while Percy stayed awake all night, wondering what a genius was (it certainly wasn't him).

* * *

The next day, Rosie steamed happily to the work shed near Tidmouth Sheds. Some workmen were there, waiting with pots of blue paint.

"I'd like a repaint of blue paint!" Rosie told the workmen, as she parked herself in the shed.

"Um, this is for Gordon," replied a workman, pointing to the paint pots.

"Some stupid engine left coal trucks on the main line yesterday, and he ran into them," explained another workman, feeling annoyed. "Just after we repainted him yesterday! Now we gotta do it again!"

"It was probably Percy who was the stupid engine who left the trucks on the line," said a third workman.

"Well, listen," said Rosie, "if you paint me blue, the Fat Controller will increase your pay!"

The hapless workmen went excited, having always been paid poorly pay the Fat Controller, who just sat on his backside in his office, drinking tea and eating cream cakes, while they worked hard through sweet and tears for seven pounds a day.

"Alright!" remarked a workman, picking up a paint pot in one hand and holding up a paint brush in the other. "Let's do it!"

When the workmen had finished, every trace of purple that was of Rosie was covered up by blue. Every last drop of blue paint that had been in the paint pots was painted onto her. When she had been completely repainted, there was still some spare paint left in the pots, which could have been used for Gordon. But Rosie had insisted that the workmen used every last drop of blue paint they had on her, to make sure there wasn't a bit of purple left on her. She had also asked the workmen to paint a yellow number one with a red border on each of her side tanks, just like Thomas. To make sure they did it, she kept reminding them of a pay rise by the Fat Controller, and the workmen, proving to be almost as stupid as Percy, had done the engine's bidding.

The workmen stood back and looked at their work. Rosie looked like a smaller and younger version of Thomas. She didn't look that pretty anymore, but the workmen didn't care. They were only interesting in the pay rise they weren't about to get.

"How do I look?" asked Rosie. "D'you think Thomas will like me?"

"Yes, yes, yes," replied a workman, uninterested. "C'mon, lads! Let's go get our pay rise!"

As the workmen walked out of the work shed to get their so-not-happening pay rise from the Fat Controller, a very dirty Gordon steamed in, covered in coal dust. "Where's the paint?" Then he noticed Rosie and was surprised to see her looking a lot like Thomas, but, for some reason, was able to recognise her. "Rosie?"

"Thanks for letting me have your paint, Gordon!" Rosie called cheerfully, as she steamed out of the shed. "You're a pal!"

And she puffed away quickly, ignoring the outraged sounds Gordon made.

* * *

Rosie steamed into Knapford Station. Thomas was there with Annie and Clarabel, waiting for his passengers to board the coaches, about to do his branch line run as usual. Rosie was two platforms away from his left. She stopped alongside him and whistle to him. "Look at me, Thomas!"

Thomas looked to his left - and was shocked to see Rosie looking like him. His shocked expressed quickly changed to a disgusted one, which looked more disgusted than it had looked when he had once double-headed a train of fish, cheese and rubbish with Whiff.

"How do I look, Thomas?" Rosie smiled.

"Are you trying to be like me again?" Thomas asked, unimpressed. "Because if you are, you're taking it too far! It was annoying enough without you looking like me."

"If you wanna get a boy, Rosie," said a voice, "you need to be yourself."

Thomas smiled and Rosie frowned. They both recognised the voice. Violet came puffing along the track right beside Thomas, stopping next to him. "I always be myself. That's why Thomas likes me."

"I sure do," Thomas grinned happily. He and Violet made some little weird affectionate sounds which made Rosie choke on the coal burning in her firebox. It certainly wasn't making her happy now.

Just then, Violet suddenly raced out of the station. "Catch me if you can!" she whistled to Thomas.

Thomas' grin widened and he puffed quickly after Violet, with Annie and Clarabel following - even though it wasn't time for him to leave, and the guard and some passengers were left behind. They shouted after Thomas, and Annie and Clarabel shouted at him too, but Thomas took no noticed and chased after Violet, laughing.

Whilst the angry passengers and guard marched off to complain the Fat Controller (even though he was having his own problem right now; dealing with the workmen, who were demanding a pay rise they had been told he was giving them), Rosie steamed sadly back to her sheds.

* * *

When Rosie arrived back at her sheds, Percy was still there, having not moved from there since he arrived there for some reason. He looked at te new blue Rosie, a little taken aback by how she looked, then asked, "Was he impressed?"

"Don't ask," sighed Rosie sadly. "It's clear; he likes Violet. He doesn't want me."

"Hey, don't give up," encouraged Percy, smiling. "You never have given up trying to get Thomas to like you! Why stop now?"

"But what can I do?"

Before Percy could make a suggestion, which was going to be really stupid, Rosie spotted Violet and Thomas steaming towards them. "Quick, Percy! Act like you love me! It'll make Thomas jealous."

"Er, how?" asked Percy, puzzled.

Violet and Thomas came up to them and stopped in front of them.

"Oh, Percy," Rosie said nervously. "You're so cute!"

"Oh, thanks," replied Percy. "I know I am."

Thomas and Violet smirked at Rosie looked nervously at Percy, urging him to complement her. "Don't you think I'm cute?"

"No."

Thomas and Violet snickered. Rosie frowned at Percy, then tried to twist her lips into a smile. "Don't you wanna hug me, Percy?"

"Oh, I'd love to, Rosie - but I can't. I haven't got any arms."

Violet burst into laughter, making Rosie feel humiliated. "Oh, Rosie, is this who you fancy? Well, you always did have poor taste in boys, going for the stupid ones!"

"But not anymore," replied Percy brightly. "Because now she's with me!"

"Not anymore, Percy," sighed Rosie. "You're dumped."

Percy's face fell. He had forgotten that they were pretending.

"Anyway, Rosie," put in Thomas. "We came to tell you that the Fat Controller is annoyed at you for telling the workmen they were going to get a pay rise and taking Gordon's paint. He told me to tell you 'You have caused confusion and delay!'."

"Oh dear," replied Rosie sarcastically, having heard the Fat Controller tell her and the other engines that catchphrase so many times, it didn't even make them feel sad anymore, whenever they got told off.

"And he wants you to shunt a train of stone for Violet at the quarry to take to Bluff's Cove, " went on Thomas.

"Why does stone need to go to Bluff's Cove?" asked Percy, puzzled.

"I dunno," replied Thomas. "The Fat Controller makes us do some strange jobs."

"Why can't Violet shunt the trucks herself?" Rosie huffed, annoyed."

"Because..." Thomas replied, looking at Violet and giggling. "She will be spending some time with me.

Rosie's looked on in scoff, as Thomas and Violet reversed away, giggling.

Rosie let off and angry wheesh of steam (getting Percy covered in soot). "That's it! I'm gonna make sure Thomas never has Violet!"

Before Percy could wheesh back at her, Rosie puffed away, an evil grin on her face, something which had never been seen on her before.

* * *

Later that evening, Rosie was at the quarry, having just shunted a line of stone trucks for Violet. She puffed alongside the trucks, asking each one if they were male or female.

After the trucks confirmed they were all male, Rosie sniffed. "My cousin says male trucks are hideous things!"

"What?" all the trucks remarked in horror and unison.

"Yeah. She said that female trucks are alright, but male ones are horrible ugly things which will never get a girlfriend. She said the only thing they're good for is for farmers to use them as a large pig pen, because male are no different to pigs!"

"That's cruel of her!" one of the trucks snapped.

"It is," Rosie smiled evilly. "My sister is like that. You should pay her out."

"We will!" the trucks cried in unison again (funny how trucks often tent to speak at the same time). Rosie's evil smile widened.

Just then, Violet arrived and was coupled to the trucks. Rosie began to worry that the trucks would say something about her now and that she would be caught out. But the trucks remained quiet, as Violet pulled them out of the quarry. Rosie's evil smile returned, going from being a rare sight to a common one.

* * *

Violet, despite being the exactly the same size and shape as Rosie, mysteriously managed to pull the trucks along the route to Bluff's Cove, without struggling to pull the trucks. The trucks remained silent as she pulled them along.

Silent, but deadly.

* * *

When Violet neared Bluff's Cove, she began puffing along the track which ran along cliffs; a very stupid place to build a railway line, and also the same place which was mentioned in a stupid story Diesel told Thomas about the 'curse of the cliffs' and Thomas stupidly believed him. Nearly everyone on Sodor is stupid.

Violet puffed up the track, which was slightly sloped, So she struggled a bit with the trucks.

When she managed to make it to the top of the slope and started to go down, the trucks called out loudly (and once again, in unison), "NOW!"

The trucks began to push Violet hard. "On! On! On!"

Violet, frightened, tried to brake, but this time, she was too weak and the trucks continue to push her.

The track curved at the edge of the cliff. Had Violet been in control, she would have rounded the bend. But the trucks were pushing her too fast. Screaming, Violet came off the track, followed by the trucks, and continued to scream as she and the trucks fell off the cliff and, after much falling, hit the rocky bottom, followed by a huge explosion.

* * *

Later, just before darkness fell, all of the Steam Team, except for Gordon, were arriving at Tidmouth Sheds. Unknown to them, Rosie was hiding on the track behind the sheds, listening and sneering.

After using the turntable, Percy parked himself in the empty space next to Thomas.

"No, Percy!" yelled Thomas, annoyed. Get out of there! That's Violet's space!"

"No it isn't!" Percy snapped back. "I'm not being kicked out of my home for that ugly engine!"

"Ugly engine! Percy, have you no taste in girls! Get outta here!"

Before Percy could protest, the Fat Controller's car pulled up out of the sheds. The engines turned their attention to the Fat Controller, as he stepped out of the car, looking solemn. "I'm afraid I have some sad news."

"What is it, Sir?" asked Thomas, concerned.

"I'm afraid Violet had an accident at Bluff's Cove. She was pushed off the cliffs - and was destroyed."

"NOOOOOOO!" Thomas cried dramatically.

"YEEEEESSSS!" Percy cheered happily.

"Yes!" Rosie whispered triumphantly under her breath.

"NOOOOOOO!" Henry called out, for no reason in particular.

"Why are you crying 'NOOOOOOO!', Henry?" asked Toby, confused. "You hardly got to know her."

"No reason," replied Henry bluntly.

"You're stupid, Henry," muttered James.

Thomas was close to tears. "She was my girlfriend!"

"I'll be your girlfriend now." Rosie puffed out of her hiding place and stopped beside Tidmouth Sheds, much to the surprise of the other engines. "Can I be your girlfriend, Thomas?" She asked, with cute puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeease?"

"And can we be best friends again, Thomas?" Percy asked, also putting on puppy dog eyes. Unlike Rosie, they didn't make him look cute, but even stupider. "Pleeeease?"

Thomas sighed, then smiled. "Alright, Percy. We can be best friends again."

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" Percy cheered louder than a full audience at a football match. "Thanks, Thomas."

"And, Rosie," went on Thomas, "you can be my girlfriend-"

"YAAAAAYYYY!" Rosie cheered even louder than Percy.

"On one condition."

"Oh." Rosie stopped cheering instantly. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about. I just want you to be repainted purple. I really like you, when you're yourself, not me."

"Okay, Thomas," smiled Rosie. "First thing tomorrow, I'll go and get repainted purple."

"You're too late for that!" called a voice, which made the engines jerk and the Fat Controller jump. They looked towards the turntable to see, to their surprise, a big purple 4-6-2 tender engine steam onto the turntable, sneering at Rosie.

"Gordon?" Rosie squeaked in shock.

"That's right! Since you took my blue paint, I asked the works the repaint me purple, so that you couldn't be repainted back to your old colour! How do you like that?"

Everyone just stared at the big purple engine, unable to believe it was him. Then, everyone, even the Fat Controller, began laughing loudly at how ridiculous Gordon looked in purple.

Gordon's sneer faded to a look of humiliation. He didn't feel triumphant, being a big fast express engine, painted purple. He felt well and truly stupid.

* * *

**Well, that's another Thomas parody story by me. I don't think this one is really that funny. What do you think? '~'**

**More Thomas stories on the way. My next one will probably be a long serious one, like 'Saving Sodor' was.**

**Cheerio.**


End file.
